fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorgyulos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = TakaTheHunter}}Dorgyulos are Flying Wyverns and a subspecies of the Berkyulos. They began to appear in the New World shortly after Berkyulos were discovered to inhabit it. Physiology The Dorgyulos possesses the same physical features as the Berkyulos, such as the massive wing whips and long mane along it's back. As opposed to the Berkyulos's striking shade of brown and green, the Dorgyulos is almost primarily white in color, with bits of green showing here and there. It's brilliant white mane turns a bright orange when angered. Behavior In a sharp contrast to it's cousin, the Dorgyulos prefers to remain on the ground, even though it's wings are just as developed as the Berkyulos's. Because of this, it will only fly when it's absolutely necessary, whether it be to escape opponents or to navigate the mountainous terrain of the cold environments it inhabits. Abilities The Dorgyulos posses the extremely rare trait of complete control of the Dragon element. This is especially impressive when compared to it's cousin, as the Berkyulos required specific biological adaptations to keep it's Thunder element from overflowing, which would often lead to them killing themselves if said adaptations were damaged. The Dorgyulos can somehow still keep control of it's elemental power even if those parts are broken, meaning it either can adapt to damage to it's body, or it simply doesn't possess the same adaptations that Berkyulos does. It is also quite strong, showing an odd penchant for throwing large rocks. In-Game Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Mane turns Orange ** Huffs Dragon Element * Tired ** Drools and stands still ** Preys on Popo and Raphinos to recover Attacks Dorgyulos shares many attacks with Berkyulos and other Flying Wyverns, with the additions of it's own unique ones: Shared with Berkyulos * Wing Strike * Claw Pulse * Indiana Jones * Whiplash Pulse * Adaptation Calm * Rock Toss: '''The Dorgyulos will jump up and use it's wing whips to dig into the ground and throw four boulders at the target. * '''Body Slam: '''The Dorgyulos will quickly fly above a target and slam it's entire body on top of them. * '''Dragon Whips: '''The Dorgyulos will jump back and slam it's one of it's wing whips onto the ground, causing two balls of Dragon element to appear and home in on two targets. Inflicts Dragonblight. * '''Draco Glide: '''The Dorgyulos will quickly take to the air and fly forward while dragging it's whips across the ground, both leaving behind a long trail of dragon element. Bizarrely, this will inflict paralysis. * '''Quick Shockwave: '''The Dorgyulos will rear up and stand still for a moment, and then perform a quick jump that creates a small AOE of dragon element around it once it hits the ground. Inflicts Dragonblight. * '''Boulder Flip: '''The Dorgyulos will swing it's wing at a target, causing it's whip to drag across the ground. However, the Dorygulos will then pull up a large rock from the ground with it's whip that will explode shortly after. Inflicts Dragonblight. * '''Dragon Beam: '''When airborne, the Dorgyulos will charge up a beam of dragon energy in it's mouth and shoot it at the ground, weaving it from side to side. However, this attack can also be used on the ground, where it can even weave it around sporadically in a manner akin to Plesioth. * '''Draconic Shockwave: '''The Dorgyulos will fly up into the sky in a similar manner to Berkyulos's Crashing Shockwave, however, instead of just hitting the ground below it, it will target a hunter and attempt to land on top of them with the attack, as well as hitting other nearby hunters with the shockwave. Inflicts Dragonblight. Enraged * '''Dragon Storm: '''The Dorgyulos will let out a distinctive shriek and fly into the air. It will then spread it's wings out wide and cause a storm of dragon element bolts to strike the area around it. It will then taunt afterwards. Inflicts paralysis. * '''U-Turn: '''When using the Draco Glide, it can now use it's hooks to turn around midair and use it a second time in another direction. * '''Pumped Up Kicks: '''The Dorgyulos will imbue it's claws with Dragon element and perform a quick aerial kick, similar to Seregios. * '''Crack that Whip!: '''The Dorgyulos will smash it's whips together several times, creating multiple orbs of Dragon element that shoot across the ground. * '''Beam Spin: '''While airborne, '''the Dorgyulos will charge up a beam for longer than normal, and then shoot while performing a quick 360 degree spin. Breaks * Head * Wings * Wing Whips * Back * Tail (Severed) Turf Wars '''Legiana/Shrieking Legiana: '''The two will roar at each other, followed by the Legiana clawing at the Dorgyulos's back. The Dorgyulos will shake it off, jump on top of it, and shoot a quick beam of dragon energy at it's face, dealing 2000 damage. (Outcome: Win) '''Barioth: '''The Dorgyulos will scrape the ground with it's claws while the Barioth gets in a defensive stance. The Dorgyulos will charge at the Barioth, but it will dodge and attempt to hipcheck the Dorgyulos. The Doryulos will dodge and then jump up and slam the Barioth with both of it's whips, dealing 2000 damage. (Outcome: Win) '''Deviljho/Savage Deviljho: '''The Dorgyulos will roar at the Brute Wyvern, and take to the skies and slam the Deviljho with it's whole body, dealing 1500 damage. The Deviljho will then turn it's head and breath a beam of dragon breath directly at the Dorgyulos, dealing 2000 damage. (Outcome: Tie) Quests Unlike Berkyulos, the Dorgyulos has no questline, and instead, these quests are unlocked upon completion of the Berkyulos investigation: Materials Theme Trivia * This is a revamp of Doragyurosu, a monster from the recently discontinued Monster Hunter Frontier. ** TakaTheHunter made this page to preserve the legacy of the monster, as he felt it was one of the more unique creations in Frontier, that also wasn't too over the top. ** It has some attacks from it's Zenith, Hardcore, Phantom, and Supremacy variants because of this. * Some of the attacks are based off of song lyrics. Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Revamp Category:Subspecies